GTA: The Outbreak
by seeker24
Summary: Taking one year after GTA V storyline,a virus has infected San Andreas. The trio is trying to survive with their friend but the infected is not the only problem from them and they gonna end this outbreak by creating an antidote. With new enemies and ally,could they make it through?Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey what's up guys,it been a while since I upload and here starting a new stories. Hope you enjoy this and I don't own GTA,it Rockstar who own it.**

* * *

 **Franklin's house,Whipsymound drive,8 AM**

Franklin awake from his sleep. He start walking to the shower to refresh himself,he then make a toast and eat it as breakfast but weird things start to happen. The TV has no channel and the city look like...a ghost town. Franklin grab his phone to call Lamar but he see they is a message one hour before from his friend,Lester.

"Go to Michael house,quickly when you recieve this!No times to explain,bought food,ammo or anything that may help us survive"The message

"What this mean?I can't even call him like everything is disconnected"Franklin though then he hear a sound

"Better get my guns"He take a desert eagle and crouch to his kitchen where he see a human...but it not an odinary human,it torn cloths and pale skin make it look like...dead. It just loitering until it see Franklin,it quickly attack Franklin but he shot it in the head making it fall to the ground

"What the fuck is this thing?I better hurry if there are so many things like this"He take what could he take,some food,ammo,cloths and his little friend,Chop.

"Well,this is all thing I could took I guess"He put Chop in the car and start driving to Michael's mansion

While on his way,Franklin discover the town is deserted and the radio just has static so he turn it off. He see again the thing that attacked him before but they quickly run from him. He arrived at Michael's mansion and see Trevor's Bohdi too meaning he is here too. He see Trevor is holding a rifle and guarding the area with Chef,Ron and Wade.

"Hey Frank,good to see ya make it alive"Trevor said

"What the hell is happening Trevor,everything seem deserted even the internet down and radio just has static"Franklin ask

"Talk to Lest,he explain this shit more better than me,he inside with Michael"Trevor said. Franklin quickly head into the house and see Lester at the table checking something on his laptop

"Lester!What the hell happening here?"Franklin asked

"Oh Franklin!Don't scare me like that and good you got my message and not infected by "them""Lester said

"Them?"Franklin asked

"Look at this footage,I call Trevor and asked him to fly around San Andreas last night after I seen "Them" on the news before the channel cut down. They bite somebody and turn them into one of "them",it like a virus. Trevor's Frogger broke down after being hit by things that "them" throwing. He quickly land back at the airfield and I text him to come here since Michael's mansion in the safest place I could think of now"Lester explain

"So,it like...zombies?"Franklin asked

"We say that I guess,Frank"Lester replied. Franklin don't know what to sat after hearing this. San Andreas us being outrun by zombies,it like a horror movie.

"I think you better check the others and see if they is okay,don't go outside though"Lester said

* * *

 **Michael's Mansion,8:47 AM**

"So all of this start last night?"Franklin asked to Michael

"I guess yes"Michael replied

"So we are the only survivors..."Franklin said thinking about his aunt and Lamar

"I think not F,they are still who may still be alive and try to survive. Don't think so much of it"Michael said

"I guess you right"Franklin said and head to the garage to see Trevor playing with Chop

"You still has time to play dude"Franklin said

"I'm not playing,I just gonna use this thing to become a guard dog"Trevor replied

"Whatever man"Franklin said

"Everyone!Please get in the living room. We'll being having a short brief"Lester said so loud that the whole household could heard

"He better not attract any zombies"Trevor said

"Let go Trev"Franklin said heading to the living room

"Okay guys!Here the update of what happening right now"Everyone is in the room. Michael's family,Trevor and co. and Franklin

"As we know,zombies has outrun San Andreas. As far I seen in this footage,so far they are just one types of zombies that called Walkers. They just regular common zombies and it seem it active in the night while the daylight make them vulnerable"Lester explain

"Right now is 10 AM,our supply and guns is enough but I think we gotta end this outbreak by making an antidote"Lester said

"How could we make one if we din't even know what virus are they infected to?"Michael asked

"Easy,you and Franklin gonna take a sample of blood from one of the zombies. Like that,I could analyze after Ron and Wade finish making my temproary lab"Lester said

"Are you fucking nut Lester!?You sending us to get a sample of blood from them?"Franklin said

"I know it dangerous Frank but this our only choice to stop this outbreak as we know running from San Andreas isn't an option. You need to do this for the sake of San Andreas and maybe for the sake of humanity"Lester explain to Franklin

"Okay...I'll do it. Let go M"Franklin said and Michael nodded

"You'll better be okay Michel or else I...I.."Amanda don't know what to say to his husband

"Come on Amanada,I do more dangerous shits than this so don't worry. I'll be back in one piece"Michal said

"Have a safe trip father"Tracey said

"Well guys,we going!"Franklin said

"Before you go,you might need this"Lester said showing an internet booster( **Actually,I don't know how to called it. It like a broadband?Well I seriously don't know)**

"I modified this a bit so you could use this on your phone and contact each should you both be separate but keep this in mind,you just could call a people if he in 800 meter radius"Lester explain and give them two internet booster **(Let just call it that)**

"Safe trip you both"Lester said

* * *

 **Okay guys,that the first chapter. I'll be really busy with school so don't expect me to upload that fast. Enjoy the story and see ya all later.**


	2. Getting the sample and New Ally

**Hey guys!Here it is chapter 2. I really hope i get other viewer beside my always reader,Redrose or formerly known as Yinyang. Enjoy the story folks and I see you at the end of the chapter.**

* * *

 **David,Los Santos,10:03 AM**

A guy is hiding from the Walker,he quickly move his way through the neighbourhood.

"Dude,I hope Frank all right. I have to tell him a bad news though..."Lamar said as he remember what happen when he went visit Franklin's aunt

 **Flashback**

 _"Hey!Anybody ho-"Something lunged toward Lamar when he tried opening the door_

 _"What the fuck!"He shot it quickly and discover it Franklin's aunt_

 _"What the...what I just do!?Franklin gonna be-"A few more zombies is coming toward Lamar_

 _"Shit!I ain't going down with this many"He quickly run to Davis discovering much of the town population is turning into zombies_

 **Flashback ended**

As Lamar make his way through the hood. He arrive in Grove Street,a bad place where you in a middle of a zombie apocalypse.

"I better find something to get out of here or at least ammo to protect myself"Lamar though

 **Back to the duo...**

Michael and Franklin arrive in Davis,the urban area.

"Michael,could we go to Forum Drive?"Franklin asked

"What?Are you crazy F?We don't want to fucked ourselves in a time like this. Please don't be selfish"Michael replied

"Please man!I need to check my aunt!"Franklin said

"Sorry,I din't mean to scream. It just maybe I too emotional because even though she hate me she the one who been keeping me. I should be grateful"Franklin explain

"*Sigh*Okay boy,let see what we can find"Michael said heading to Forum Drive

 **We back to Lamar...**

Lamar try to scavenge the place for ammo and found a car but it out of fuel. He need to find something else or continue on foot

"Shit,they must be something her-What that sound?"Lamar heard something move and a zombie lunged toward him

"What the fuck!?Shit!"Lamar see they are some horde approaching and kill the zombie first but the horde is coming

"I'm fucked but ain't goin down with a fight dude!"He kill the zombies but just some as they are some more approaching. He is out of idea until...

 **Back to the duo...**

As they arrive at Franklin house,Michael stop the car by the sideway.

"I keep the engine running in case something happen,be careful boy"Michael advised and Franklin nodded as he get out of the car with guns in his hand

"A body?"Franklin said as he see a body in front of the house which look familiar to Franklin

"No,no,no!You not fucking kidding me!"Franklin check the body and it his aunt which shocked Franklin

"Oh god no!Why!?"Franklin mourned but he remember his mission so he take out the syringe and inject some blood fro his aunt

"Hope this will do"As Franklin is heading back to the car,he hear a horde of zombies is approaching

"Oh shit!There coming even though the not so fast it gonna be fucked!"Franklin said as he enter the car quickly and Michael start driving

"Go back to the house!I got the blood. GO!GO!"

"Okay boy,hang on something!"Michael speed up as they heading back to the mansion

 **Back to Lamar...**

Lamar is on a Military Messa with a stranger who seem to helped him

"Thanks dude,that was close"Lamar said to the stranger

"It no problem as you a survivor too and this is all my fault..."The stranger said

"What you mean?"Lamar said

"Well,this outfit and vehicle explain I'm soldier from Fort Zanchudo. My name is Zach Dillore,you're?"He asked

"The name Lamar Davis"Lamar said

"Kay,good to meet you Lamar and for your question I will tell you when the time right but for now let find a shelter before the night fall"Zion said and Lamar just nodded"

 **Back to the duo again...**

They escaped the zombies and is heading home

"So,your aunt died huh. Don't worry Franklin,the antidote might work"Michael said

"'Might' you said,yourself din't even sure it work or no!"Frank replied as he set his sight out the window,the town is deserted and is in disaster. He wonder if they gonna ever recover from this fucking apocalypse

"Don't be so gloomy man,try relax yourself when we arrive at the house. We don't want you stressed out"Michael said and Franklin give the silent treatment

They arrive at the house as Trevor open the gate after seen them,Michael parked the car in the garage as he get out and Franklin quickly head to the living room

"What wrong with Frank?Looking all gloomy?"Trevor asked him

"Long story"Michael replied shortly

* * *

 **Hey guys,hope you enjoy the story. Sorry for the long story,I try making it longer but this all I get but I promise next chapter gonna be long guys!Well,it look like we got Lamar and a new character. Hope you guys enjoy this and keep reading it,thanks for the surpport and see ya all next chapter.**


	3. Trying to Survive

**Hey guys!It good to see some review and check back my story. There seem some grammar problems,I will try to fix that. Here the third chapter. It seem I will focusing on this story for a while but my other story will be updated frequently so don't worry. Enjoy the story and I see you at the end of chapter.**

* * *

 **Ammu-Nation Store,Rancher,Los Santos,1 PM**

It been a few hours after they escaped David and now is hiding in the store with the Messa outside.

"This could do for a while but we need some fuel to keep moving or else we stuck. We need food too but for now let rest and hide the Messa"Zion suggested and Lamar nodded

"Go check this place Lamar,here a silencer. This could help not attracting the unwanted attraction"Zion said tossing a silencer and Lamar goes check the store for any sings of zombies on anything that could help

"I hope Franklin is safe"Lamar though

* * *

 **At the mansion...**

Franklin just lying in the couch after handing the sample blood to Lester and he is in the underground lab **(You asking how?You know it later)**

"Frank,don't just lying there. Help me patrol the place"Trevor said

"I don't feel like it Trevor"Franklin said

"Stop being so gloomy just because someone died you fucking fool!"Trevor said as he throw Franklin of the couch

"What the fuck man!?"Franklin said getting up

"Could you at least don't stressed yourself!We in the middle of the biggest shits we ever have so stop being gloomy just because someone die!"Trevor said

"You don't know how I feel!She the one who always take care of me even though she a bitch!"Franklin said

Meanwhile,Michael is heading to the lab and heard their arguement from the outside. He just sigh as he open the door to the basement **(There is actually a wall outside which you shoot it won't leave any bullets mark,if you shoot around it shape like a door. I just use this as a door to the basement and still don't know what in does in the game)**

"Lester!How the antidote?"Michael asked. The place is like a basement but with some chemical equipment that Lester bought

"It all a bit good but with the equipment now it'll be pretty hard to make it off but I do what I can do"Lester explain

"How...Franklin do?"Lester asked

"He argueing with T. I hope he don't get too depressed"Michael said

"Well,let hope for best my friend"Lester said and continue his work

* * *

 **Back to Lamar and Zion...**

Lamar found nothing dangerous in the store and quickly go inform Zion about it

"Okay good,now time to hide the Messa"Zion hold a controller and press a button which make the Messa become invisible

"Woah,what shits is that?"Lamar asked amazed

"Like I said,I'm from Fort Zanchudo. This Messa is one of the prototype,I took it to escape the base from the zombies"Zion explain

"You really need to explain many things"Lamar said

"Like I said,when the times come right"Zion said entering the gun store follow by Lamar

"Anyway,there a store a few meters from here,let raid it and try search for fuel"Zion suggested

"Okay,let go but let take some guns and silencer or anything that quit"Lamar said and Zion nodded

 **After a few minutes...**

They both move careful yet quick,as they don't want any zombies following them. As they arrive at the little store,Zion enter while Lamar guard outside

"This better go smooth,or else..."Lamar cut himself as he use the sniper rifle to watch the surrounding

"Well,there some over there. Better they not come here"Lamar though

Meanwhile,Zion scavenge all food he found

"Where a Jerry Can when you need it?"Zion asked,as he head to the back room. He is holding his gun equipped with a silencer

"Time to open this doo-"The door open itself as a zombie lunged toward him **(If this turn into a game,it will make a perfect jumpscare)**

"Oh shit!"Zion fall from the surprise as the zombie approach him but this is not a walker its..

"A Screamer,oh shit"The screamer try to scream but Zion shot him right in time. By the way,A Screamer is like a normal zombie but they have much more mobility and could scream to attract or warn other zombie with their big mouth

"That was a close one"Zion goes in the room and found a Jerry Can

"Finally"Zion take it and the food he stored in a container and head outside

"Dude,you okay. I heard you fighting back there"Lamar said

"It nothing Lamar,let just get back. I'll tell you the story later"They both head home quickly and enter the store.

"Phew,no more Screamer"Zion said

"Screamer?"Lamar asked

"It another type of zombies but I don't expected to meet it here. They could warn or attract other zombies which will make situation go fucked for us"Zion explain

"Anyway,let eat some food first then we could leave"Zion added and Lamar nodded

 **Back to the mansion...**

As it almost night,Lester go back in the house and close his lab. They barricade the door for safety and Lester order Trevor and Chef to guard tonight as Franklin and Michael is tired from the mission earlier.

"It great that we still got to eat,we need to replenish our energy right F?"Michael said but Franklin show no response as he eat the can food and quickly return to Jimmy room as he shared the room with Jimmy

"He still upset..."Amanda said

"That boy just need to get over it. Jim,try not bring that subject when talking to him okay"Michael said

"Okay dad"Jimmy nodded

Paige help clean the dish with Amanda while the other are ready to go to sleep but Trevor and Chef go to the rooftop by using the bathroom window and safely made it up there.

"We seriously need to make something else so guard can get up there"Michael though as he head to his room

 **Back to Lamar...**

Lamar and Zion end up guarding each other while they sleep as Zion already barricade the door but it not so hard so each of them take turn to guard and Zion is first

"Hope we survive this night,I can't believe this all happen because of that experiment"Zion start remember what happen at the secret lab in Fort Zanchudo

 **Flashback**

 _"Professor,what have you done!?"Zion asked as he see the virus they created has gone out of control and infected everyone,just both of them left_

 _"It look like,the virus has triggered something else,this is a disaster!"A horde of zombie approach them_

 _"Go and take the Messa prototype!I will hold them!"The professor said as he hold a gun_

 _"Professor!"Zion called_

 _"This at least what I could do!Take this book with you,now go!"The professor push Zion out of the building and lock the door_

 _"Professor!"Zion heard a few gunshot and quickly head to the Messa as the zombie escaped and infected San Andreas_

 **Flashback ended**

"I don't even know why he give me this book,it full of formulas but even I discover them,how could I make one"Zion though

* * *

 **That it guys the third chapter. I don't know why I don't feel lazy to write this story!Well,there you go folks. That how the apocalypse started but they are more behind it,if you wanna know then read it!Before I forget,here is how Zion look like: Zion is a well builded man for a soldier,he wear Fort Zanchudo soldier uniform with a pendant at his neck. He has black hair and is black.**

 **Thanks for the support and see ya all next chapter!**

 **Zombies discovered so far:**

 **Walker(Common)**

 **Screamer(A bit Common,often found alone and will scream if do not shot quickly)**


	4. So Big!

**Hey guys,it another chapter again. I can't believe I made another chapter this fast but since I get some ideas I gonna make a story. Enjoy the story and I see you at the end of chapter. P.S: This time it a bit longer guys!**

* * *

 **Ammu-Nation store,Los Santos,Rancher,10 AM**

 **2nd Day of the Apocalypse**

Lamar and Zion is packing up to left the place and thinking what to do next

"So Zion,what are we gonna do now?"Lamar asked

"Let search for other survivors first,we need to save many lives as we can"Zion said

"How about we just end this shit with creating an antidote?"Lamar suggested

"Like that gonna work,with our situation now. I doubt we could make one"Zion replied

"Now,let go"Zion said

* * *

 **At the Mansion...**

Even though everyone is gloomy and sad they still need to eat breakfast. Franklin check his phone and nothing in,message,social medias or anything that could help. The internet is really down.

"Mornin' Frank"Michael greeted

"Mornin' M"Franklin greeted back as he sit a just eat some toast

"Okay guys,everyone survive the first night it seem. As I predicted,almost population has been infected and from what Trevor seen last night,the zombies become aggressive at night. Now,we need to stock our storage so today I guess we gonna raid some stores"Lester explained

"There a super market not so far from here so scavenge anything that we need. We got some Ammo and guns already so we gonna take food first as our priority"Lester added

"Also,I gonna send you a list to your phone of what I need to make the antidote"Lester said

"So,you gonna demo that boosters to send me the message?"Trevor asked

"You got that right my friend"Lester connect the boosters to his phone and send Michael the lisst

"It worked"Trevor confirmed

"Good to know. Trevor,Ron and Franklin gonna raid the mall while Michael,Chef and Wade gonna investigate the city or safe some survivor"Lester explain and everyone nodded

* * *

 **Back to Lamar...**

Lamar and Zion decided they heading to Vinewood Hill while try finding survivors along the way,Zion take more fuel from another store and start their journey

"We really gonna head there?"Lamar asked

"It for the best Lamar,we gonna safe some survivors in the way too so let welcome them. Besides,it gotta some mansion with some good loots"Zion said

"Well,I heard there a mansion that we could raid"Lamar said smirking

"Who's mansion?"Zion asked

"Martin Mandrazo"Lamar replied which surprised Zion a bit

* * *

 **Going back with Franklin's group...**

The trip to the mall was quite as Trevor and Franklin argued before and Ron feel akward as he maybe will become the middle man between the two of them.

"So,uhhh...Trevor,how far we from the mall?"Ron asked breaking the silence

"Not so damn far,if I could drive more faster"Trevor replied

"Dumbass,if you did that the zombies will notice and start going after us"Franklin replied

"Shut the fuck up!You think I don't know?Just shut your damn mouth and continue mourning your family"Trevor said which make Franklin mad

"At least I don't have a mom like you"Franklin said

"What you say?About my mother!?"Trevor replied

Now,Ron regret that he asked Trevor before.

 **With Michael's group...**

Wade is taking videos around the city while Michael drive the car and Chef is holding his gun

"Well,the city is fucked up. I seen some of them,glad they din't came but I see some new kind of zombies too"Wade said

"Keep recording but don't let them notice you or else,we gonna have some fucking problem which I don't wanna dealt with it"Michael said

"Got it"Wade replied

"I wonder how Ron doing,dealing with both of them"Chef said

"Well,we just hope he doing okay or at least don't be left by T"Michael said

"Michael,I see something suspicious around that mansion. It look like some survivors" **[It the mansion in Paprazzo - The Sex Tape]** Wade said

"Maybe we have to check it,Wade you following me while Chef guard the car. We don't know what gonna happen there"Michael said driving into the mansion and park it near the gate. He get out with Wade as they check the mansion. They notice some signs of survivors but still trying to find them

"You keep that camera on?"Michael asked

"Yeah,still recording. It look like this house is damage a little"Wade said as they both check the living room. Suddenly,Michael feel something behind him

"Who the fuck are you?"A man who is a Caucasians like Michael,has a little moustace and wearing Fort Zanchudo uniform start aiming a gun at Michael

"Relax there buddies,we just like one of you. My friend over there and me is just investigating so calm down"Michael assured

"You seem trustful,my name Johnny Stade"He said introducing himself

"Michael De Santa,over there is Wade Herbert"Michael introduced

"Uhh...are they any survivors besides you?"Wade asked

"Yeah they are,you could come out now!"Johnny said. A man with a little girl come out

"My name Joseph Kidman and this is my little sister,Sophia"He introduced himself. Josehp has a blond hair and wear glass. He is wearing a brown leater jacket with black shirt underneath and blue jeans. Sophia has a short a brown hair and look like a tomboy.

"They just lose their parents and his little sister is just 13 while Josehp here is 20. I found them trying to run from a zombie and help them"Johnny said

"Glad your survive,how about you join us?Soldier?"Michael asked pointing Johnny's uniform

"Oh you finally noticed,well no point of hiding. I am a soldier so I guess I tell you after we get back to your shelter"Johnny said

"You got a point,let go before Chef-"

"Michael,you better be fast!"Chef called while a woman scream is heard

"Oh shit,no,no,no,no. Not that zombies!"Johnny start panic

"Calm the fuck down,what zombies?"Michael asked

"Screamers!They will attract more zombies now!We're fuck now"Johnny said

"We better go then,let go guys!"All of them head outside and see Chef okay and a few zombies bodies while a horde is a approaching them

"Woah,that sure one heck of a horde"Joseph said

"Enter the car you both,try fit in. I will hold as many as I can and make sure no zombies followed us"Michael said while holding a Carbine Rifle,Chef holding a shotgun and Johnny holding a Desert Eagle.

"You guys better be careful,we have some Gigant here. A big zombies,think it as a juggernaut"Johnny warned

"Shit"Michael said. The trio start shooting the zombies and Wade start the engine as a sign to ready to go. There are so many zombies and Michael have to shoot an abandoned car to make explosion to lessen the burden

"Hope that not attract more"Chef said

"Hopefully"Michael replied and continue too shot the zombies. A few minutes has pass and they have a little problem with Gigant

"Shit,this is hard one. It coming!"Michael said and the zombie is charging at them

"Wade,drive now while I gonna distract him a little bit. Follow me Johnny!"Both of them start shooting the zombie and it follow them. Wade star driving and Johnny make a drastic move

"Time to end this"He get out a knife and charge toward it and stab it in the head. Killing it instantly

"That was fucking awesome!Should do this before"Johnny said

"Let go,we don't know when they gonna come again"Michael said as they head to the car.

"Glad you survive"Chef said

"Yeah,start driving Wade"Michael said and they head back to the mansion.

* * *

 **Back with Franklin...**

They encounter some zombies on the way but kill them anyway. They is searching the place for supplies

"Well,hope there some shits here or else this gonna be a wasted of time"Trevor said as he search the place

 **With Lamar...**

"This house is big,we could use it for a while"Zion said

"Well,let search the place"Lamar said

 **TO BE CONTINUE!**

* * *

 **Well guys,here the fourth chapter. It look like Zion isn't the only soldier who survived from the Fort. Hope you guys like the story so far with the tension building around Franklin and Trevor. Thanks for the reading and I see ya all next time.**

 **Zombies discovered so far:**

 **Walker(Common)**

 **Screamer(A bit Common. Will scream and attract zombies if does not being kill fast)**

 **Gigant(Uncommon. A big zombies that could charge ahead and could kill you with one hit)**


	5. A New Enemy

**Hey guys,just a quick note that I gonna have a test next weekend so I gonna busy with studies. Don't expect to me upload anything until Friday,enjoy this chapter and I see you at the end of it.**

* * *

 **Martin Mandrazo's mansion,Vinewood Hill,Los Santos,2 PM**

As the duo search through the mansion,they found some supplies and it seem...Martin bodies is found...

"It Martin body!"Lamar said

"Don't worry,just put it outside. He not dead,all zombies we kill so far is not fully dead as long as we din't do heavy damage such as head shots. It look like Martin could be safe but more important question is..."Zion throw a knife at the wall almost hitting someone

"Who's there?"He get out and reveal himself to be...

"Wait a minute,isn't you that FIB agent?Dave or something"Lamar confused

"It Dave Norton,it look like I found Lamar Davis and...a soldier from the base"Dave said

"Zion Dillmore,so what an FIB agents doing here. I though everyone run after they heard they little experiment gone wrong"Zion said sounding a little sarcastic

"It not my idea to make the dead come back to life okay!It was them,I was just "assisting" and when everything when fucked up. Everyone start to panic and run for their lives but I ain't going,you know why?"Dave asked

"Cause they left you?"Zion replied

"No!I gonna do something to end this of course. We just need to search for Michael and Lester,you know where they are Lamar?"Dave asked

"I don't know,I gotta fucked up with some zombies in David and Zoin helped me here. We gonna use this mansion as a shelter for a while so fill us the real story,you two!"Lamar said

"You don't tell him?"Dave asked

"I just gonna tell him when the time right but what I could tell right now to you,Lamar is...we conducted an experiment under the order from the FIB,Fort Zanchudo is one of the location where the experiment is conducted. The experiment gone wrong and turn everyone into zombies,there. That the short description and you gonna know more when I ready to tell you"Zion said

"You gotta be kidding me,Dave?"

"Sorry Lamar,I gotta agreed with this guy here"Dave said

"Dammit!"Lamar cursed

 **Moving on with Franklin's group...**

Trevor get all the things on Lester's list. They just found some walkers around the mall,Franklin is guarding the truck outside at the entrance. Franklin suddenly get a call from the mansion but it a little weak.

"Well,time to use this now"Franklin use the boosters and answer the call

"Hey Lest,it all good here"Franklin greeted

"Good you still out there,Michael's team just got back with three new survivors. One of them has a story to tell so better be back fast"Lester said

"Don't worry,they almo-"Franklin heard a gunshot and Trevor cursing

"I gotta go Lest,meet you at the Mansion"Franklin hung up and enter the mall as he seen a zombie who spit toxic is chasing Trevor

"T!What the fuck?"Franklin claim

"Just a little problem,watch out for that thing!"Trevor warned as the zombie spit some toxic

"Shit!"Franklin shot the zombie while running from it with Trevor,Ron also with them bringing some walkers too...

"What the hell!?Ron!"Trevor claimed

"I'm sorry,they just follow me and I had to run!"Ron said

"There's a counter,hide!"They all hide beside the counter,Franklin hold a Magnum Colt as he checking the coast. Not good.

"Damn,the exit is blocked by Walkers"Franklin said

"Well,glad the food still in the bag. I'm going to crush them with this"Trevor said getting out a Hand grenade

"Really T?Don't be so cocky will ya,we don't wanna more zombies follow us"Franklin protested

"Shut up,I know what I do!"Trevor said he throw the grenade,it explode the zombies away and the trio hurried to the exit

"GO!GO!GO!"Trevor and Ron make it out safely but Franklin...

"Frank!"Trevor seen Franklin being blocked by the Spitter

"Shit,it locked!"Trevor said

Meanwhile,Franklin fight of the zombie as he spit more toxic

"Are you kidding me!Screw you!"Franklin hide as he check his wound

"Phew,good it a scar but anyway. Medkit will do the job"Franklin remembered that Lester gived a medkit to everyone in case their injured. Franklin inject it as he feel a little better but the wound need a bondage fast.

"Okay,all for nothing I guess"Franklin quickly run to the exit but the zombie come,Franklin stop as he see the zombie acting weird. It quickly died.

"What the...it died?"Franklin see some guy surrounding,he though it the zombies but they are...humans

"Humans?"

"Yes,now give everything you had"A guy said while pointing a gun at Franklin

"Who're your guys!?"Franklin exclaimed

"We are The Bandits,we are some survivors that are searching for some supplies,we will be heading to the County after this. We though of helping you but I guess we just want your shits"The guy said

"Now,give or die or both"The guy said. Suddenly,Trevor crash the door as he start shooting randomly with a shotgun

"What the shit!?Retreat!"The Bandits retreated,Franklin quickly head to the exit.

"Thanks T..."Franklin said

"Yeah,yeah. We don't have time for that,let go back to the Mansion fast before anything happen again. Ron!Start the engine!"Trevor said as the trio head back to the mansion...

 **At The Mansion...**

Trevor give the sign to Wade to open the gate as they park the truck and head to the house.

"Were back!"Trevor said as he enter the living room and see three more survivors

"Glad your back Trev,here the new survivors. Josehp and Sophia Kidman and Johnny Stade who probably has an explanation about all this shits happening"Michael said

"What you said?!"Trevor and Franklin asked

 **With Lamar...**

Lamar is think about what he gonna do,after hearing what Zion and Norton said.

"Lamar!Come here and help me move the supplies here to the house!"Zion said

"I guess,I just play along"Lamar whispered

* * *

 **Okay guys,sorry for being short but hope you enjoy this chapter as I had exams and I need to study more. I will upload maybe at Thursday or Friday,thanks for reading and I see ya all later.**


	6. Memory Lane

**Hey guys,sorry for the late upload. I gotta some problems that make me could not upload. Anyway!On to the story,enjoy.**

* * *

 **Michael's Mansion, Los Santos,1PM**

"When the experiment gone wrong,I'm in the building trying to get out alive. I escaped to the city somehow and met these two"Johnny said ending his long explanation

"So,FIB has a top secret experiment and it failed then the whole San Andreas got fucked by zombies"Franklin said

"In short,yes. Fort Zanchudo is one of the experiment site"Johnny said

"If I could call Norton..."Michael whisper

"Since you guys are creating some antidote,may I see it?"Johnny said

"It in the lab,Michael!Escort us"Lester said as Michael escort two of them to the lab

"Now,how about you two introduce yourself?"Trevor said to the two new survivors

"I'm Joseph and this is my little sister,Sophia. Our family is attacked by some walkers in the hotel so we ran and end meeting Johnny..."Joseph explain

"Is the little girl okay?"Franklin asked

"She okay...I hope"Joseph said as Tracey try to communicate with the girl who just enter her teens

* * *

 **With Lamar...**

"We really need some ammo and some supplies"Zion said

"I try searching the house a little bit"Lamar said as he try searching the house for some supplies

"As expected from a rich guy,he got some nice shits here. Let see if I can find some supplies"Lamar said

Meanwhile,Norton quickly took Martin's phone from his dead body not a while ago. He see the phone still okay and check the message.

"Good,info about him is still here. I better delete this"Norton delete the message and quickly keep the phone in his pocket.

Outside,Zion is checking the surroundings

"The town is dangerous right now I guess,hmm..."Zion is thinking but he is pat in the back by Lamar which he respond with a...counter attack

"Oh shit,man!What the fuck was that for?"Lamar asked as he get up

"Sorry Lamar,I thought it someone else"Zion said helping Lamar

"Who could be pat you other than me,it zombie apocalypse man!"Lamar said

"Hey you two!Get in,I need to talk"Norton said and the two of them is in the living room

"As we know,we stuck in this place for a while. I think we better head to Blaine County"Norton said

"Why there?It where the apocalypse start"Zion said

"Well,I heard some survivors that name The Bandits are kill other survivors for supplies. We gonna get kill if we stay here for long so we better move on"Norton explained

"But how about we check Michael's mansion. It not so far right?"Lamar said

"We don't have many choices so we gotta go as fast as we could. We may found Michael there anyway"Norton said

"But for this night,let stay here"Norton said

* * *

 **To the Mansion...**

"The antidote is still not completed due to limited resources and I'm a not siencetist anyway"Lester said

"Hmmm...they may be other way to make an antidote like going to the base"Johnny said

"We try to play it safe here so we don't want to risk lives here"Lester said

"Just kidding but we might need some help from a real professor. I guess some of us gonna move to Blaine County"Johnny said

"How about the lab?The others?Shelters?"Lester asked

"I gotta think of that,if we could get an update on what shits going down over the county"Johnny said

 **With Franklin...**

"Joseph,I need your help here"Franklin said

"What it is Franklin?"Joseph asked

"Help me move this shits and Trevor is nowhere. That lazy bastard"Franklin said as both of them move the supplies to the kitchen

"I gotta check Soph,I don't now if her is really okay. Where is her?"Joseph asked

"Upstairs,Tracey's room I think. I gonna go search for Trevor,he better not playing with Chop again"Franklin said and left Joseph

"This shits going too crazy,even our parents turn to a zombie...It all happens that night..."

 **Joseph's Flashback,night before the apocalypse...**

 _"So,we staying here for a few days?"Joseph said_

 _"Well,yes. We gotta go back to Chicago in a few days,could you please bring Sophie to bed?"Joseph's father said_

 _"She 13 already father,she could go to be herself"Joseph said_

 _"Just check on her okay"Joseph's father said_

 _Joseph goes to his sister room to check her,as he open the door. He see his sister seem a bit afraid._

 _"What wrong Soph?"Joseph asked_

 _"I saw something...out the window"Sophie said trembling_

 _"Oh come on,your 13 already. Don't be such a wuss"Joseph peek on the window only to be surprised by a Walker_

 _"What the shit!?"Joseph stumble and quickly lock the window_

 _"Kids,you okay!?What the hell is that?"Joseph's father said follow by their mother as their enter the room_

 _"Something out there,lock all the door and windows!I think I saw a freaking zombie"Joseph said_

 _"Woah relax there boy,now expl-"A walker crush into the house and seem there more_

 _"Oh shit!"Joseph said_

 _"Everyone to the garage!Now!"Joseph's father said as the family goes to garage and the father take out a rifle to slow them down_

 _"There seem to be more,we gotta escape!"The family open their garage only to be meet with the same creatures_

 _"Where the key...aha!"Joseph's father about to enter the car but a Walker grab him_

 _"No,ugh!Damn it!"Joseph's father cursed_

 _"Father!"Joseph said getting out the car but his mother stop him and quickly help his husband_

 _"Go Joseph,take the key and go out of here!"Joseph's mother said tossing the key_

 _"Father!Mother!"Sophie said_

 _"Damn it!"Joseph got to the front and start the engine._

 _"Don't leave them brother,we gotta help!"Sophie said_

 _"We gotta go Sophie,I'm sorry..."Joseph drive out into the streets with Sophie cry in the back_

 **End of Flashback...**

"After that,the car run out of fuel and we shelter at that house with Johnny helping us...I better go check on Sophie"Joseph said and quickly go upstairs

"This the room I guess"Joseph knock the door and Tracey come out

"Oh you come to check Sophie,she...really need a talk now"Tracey said and left Joseph

"Soph,you alright?"Joseph asked and Sophie look at his brother

"I'm...okay,you don't have to worry about me"Sophie said

"I know you sad about me leaving our parents but you think they really a choice?We gotta stay alive at least...for our parents"Joseph said

"Stop talking shits!Go out!I wanna sleep!"Sophie said and kick Joseph out the room and slam the door

"Damn!This girl still feisty"Joseph said

"It seem you a little problem boy"Michael said

"Yes Mr. De Santa. I don't know what to do..."Joseph said

"Well,I gotta into problems too with my family you know. It really an interesting story,wanna hear?"Michael asked

"I don't have anything better to do anyway"Joseph said as Michael start talking

* * *

 **Well guys,sorry for the late update. I almost forget about this story due to my other hiatus story which I tried to complete anyway,thanks for the support and I see ya all later!P.S: Sorry for the short chapter**


	7. Saving The Professor

**Hey guys and welcome to my seventh chapter of my story!We gonna skip to the third day of the apocalypse. I just realize it take three chapter to finish a day of the apocalypse but anyway,let start the story!**

* * *

 **Third Day of The Apocalypse**

Lamar's group has start their journey to Blaine County. Driving through the desert

"We have enough fuel Zion?"Lamar asked

"Yeah we got enough fuel,where we heading Norton?"Zion asked

"There an abandoned motel,maybe we should take shelter there. It the nearest I think"Dave said

"Abandoned Motel?So much cliche"Lamar remarked

"Not like we have choices,let just hope there won't be any Bandits over there"Dave said

* * *

 **The Mansion,Los Santos,9AM**

Everybody finished eating breakfast and thinking what they gonna do today

"So Lester,how the antidote?"Michael asked

"No good,it really hard to make it when you not a professor"Lester replied

"So,we really gotta get a real professor eh"Franklin said

"Yes and it gonna not gonna be easy"Johnny said joining in

"Almost professor gotta infected and finding the survived one gonna be really tough"Johnny continue

"Damn,we can't do anything!"Trevor said and suddenly Johnny radio act up

"What the...?I thought this is broken"Johnny said

"What is that Johnny?"Michael asked

"It a radio devices,use to communicate. I though it broken but it not and there someone calling"Johnny only heard static but could hear the word

"Some...body...please response..."A faint voice is heard

"Professor Isacc!It is really you?"Johnny asked

"Who...there...(static)"

"It me,a guard from the base. Johnny Stade"Johnny said

"Quickly...come to(static) Sandy...Shores now. I need your...(static)"After that,that professor is heard running

"Just come to...help me!"The device stop there and Johnny realize it out of battery

"Damn batteries. We really gotta save him!"Johnny said

"He one of the professor?"Lester asked

"Yes!We need to go to Sandy Shores now"Johnny said

"That pretty far and returning here will be hard but if we get a professor,the antidote gonna be completed much easier"Lester said

"What are we gonna do now?"Franklin asked

"We can't just left the shelter so let make two group. One goes to save the professor with Johnny while the second group gonna stay here and guard"Lester said

"I'll be on guard here. I din't feel like going to the desert"Trevor said

"I'll be going with Johnny"Franklin said

"Me too"Michael said

"Well,that make three. We gonna need another one"Johnny said

"I'm gonna go"Joseph said

"You serious?Could you handle guns?"Johnny asked

"Don't worry,I go to a shooting range sometimes"Joseph said

"How bout your sis?"Franklin said

"Michael,could your daughter keep an eye on her?"Joseph asked

"Well,Tracey could you keep an eye on her?"Michael asked

"I guess she doesn't want my help but I do my best"Tracey said

"Well,we good to go"Johnny said. All of them get ready and plan to use Trevor's Bohdi.

"Well Franklin,keep this truck okay. I use it for a long time"Trevor said

"Don't worry man,I keep it clean"Franklin said

"You better come back alive or else I shit on your body"Trevor said

"I will live bro don't worry"Franklin said and get on the truck. Everyone is ready and Franklin start the engine and head out to the north.

* * *

 **With** **Lamar group...**

The trio arrive at the motel. The clean it up and make sure they are no zombies loitering around

"Everything seem good,we still has our supplies so that good too"Zion said

"What are we gonna do now?"Lamar asked

"Well,that the problem. I don't know,we just hold out here until I figure out something"Norton said

* * *

 **With Franklin...**

Franklin keep his eye open for any danger and it seem that they are just a few zombie to kill. Michael and Johnny at the back while Joseph on the front with him. They halfway to Sandy Shores and is taking a slower pace.

"So far so good...how back there?"Franklin asked

"Pretty good,there just a few zombie but no to worry"Michael replied

Meanwhile,Joseph is nervous. He holding a gun that Franklin gave him before they start driving,Joseph has been to a shooting range a few times but this is the real shit. He gonna make it through or else,who gonna take care of his sister.

"Nervous eh Jose?"Franklin asked and Joseph just nodded in reply

"Don't worry bro,we gonna get out of this shit pretty soon"Franklin said

"I hope so"Joseph said

"Hey Frank,there something in front of us"Michael said which Franklin stop the truck and see something from a far

"The hell is that?"Franklin said as it just move around

"Let me check"Johnny get a sniper rifle and get a good vantage point

"For god sake...are you fucking kidding me!"Johnny said

"What that!?"Michael asked

"A zombie that much stronger. The scientist themselves afraid of the experiment will go wrong but they do it anyway. As results,they are zombie that over-mutated which make the thing in front of us. Dialo."Johnny explained. The Diablo is seen fighting some survivors

"Is that,The Bandit?"Franklin asked

"They retreating"Joseph said judging the situations. The Diablo then change it attention to them which make them surprised as it heading to them. Diablo is just slightly bigger than a Gigant but has a big hand that is ready to crush anything on it way.

"Shit!"Franklin said

"Drive!We gonna kill this thing on the way to Sandy Shores!"Johnny said and Franklin start driving

"Michael help me!"Johnny said. Johnny shoot Diablo with a Sniper Rifle while Michael use an AK4-7

"Try shooting Jose,I try getting a good shot point for your guys!"Franklin drive and avoid Diablo so they could open fires

"This thing gonna go down!"Johnny said and he continue shooting

Joseph seem to be nervous but shoot it anyway

"Dang,I need to get a head shot"Joseph said as he tried to aim the head but to no avail.

"Stop the car Michael!I have some idea"Joseph said

"You what?"Michael asked

"Ah!Nevermind!"Joseph jump out the truck and go forward to the Diablo and get a clear head shot which killed it

"Jose!"Michael stop the truck and help Joseph while the other two is checking The Diablo

"That crazy as fuck dude!What were you thinking?"Michael asked

"I just (Heavy breathing) trying to get a clear head shot"Joseph said heading back to the truck

"Well,I'm going to burn this thing"Johnny said taking a Flame Thrower from the truck

"Now that why you bought this thing here"Franklin asked

"Just in case"Johnny start burning the body. It just take a few minutes to complete it,the gang continue their trip to Sandy Shores...

 **Arriving at Sandy Shores**

The gang reach the town and waste no time searching the professor but they stop to take a shelter at the Air Field as it start to raining

"Look at what I found guys,some fuel"Franklin said as he place the two Jerry Can he found near the truck

"So,you know where the professor is?"Michael asked Johnny

"Uhh...no idea. But we going to the town but let search around the airf-"An explosion is heard which make the gang quickly look outside and see someone running to them injured

"Professor Hudson!"Johnny call out as he fall in front of them

"He still alive,quick get some bandage!"Joseph said checking him. Franklin notice some zombies is approaching them but he also saw them

"The Bandits...shit"Franklin said

"Look guys!That the guy from the mall. Let see what they have for us!"A guy who seem to lead the small group start ordering his guys to attack the gang

"Jose,you protect the doctor. Johnny,Franklin and me gonna give some good beating here"Michael ordered. Franklin throw a grenade to lower the numbers of The Bandits,Johnny and Michael use their Combat Shotgun for closer combat while Franklin help them from a far with a Sniper.

"Professor Hudson,you okay?"Joseph asked after treating his wound

"Ah,I'm okay. Thanks"Professor Hudson is a middle-aged man and look a bit older. He is wearing his lab coat.

"Good to know"Joseph said

The trio are still trying to keep The Bandits away but the Bandits still trying to kill them

"These mother fuckers are pissing me off!"Johnny said getting mad

"Dammit!Franklin,throw a smoke bomb!We getting out of here"Michael said

"But we only have one!"Franklin said

"Just do it!Jose,get the engine running now!"Michael ordered

"Screw it,let do this!"Franklin throw the smoke bomb which release so many smokes and make a chance for the gang to escape

"Come on!I manage to fill the fuel!"Joseph said as they return to the truck. Joseph drive out of there quickly but some Bandits manage to follow them

"We got companies!"Johnny said

"Start shooting them you fools!"Frnklin said as he start shooting The Bandits while Johnny do the same

* * *

 **To Lamar group...**

Lamar's group was pretty surprised with the explosion. They checked it with a binocalurs but found nothing

"I guess it The Bandits,they really dangerous. Now we have one more problem than zombies"Dave sighed

* * *

 **Back to Franklin's...**

They arrived at LS safely,the other are glad they saved and the professor are resting in the living room. Joseph try to talk with Sophia again,Michael and Franklin try to explain what happen back at the County and Johnny do his shits. The Apocalypse just began but the survivors are fighting for foods and shelter. Could they get through this?Stay up for the next chapter

* * *

 **Note: A badly written chapter I guess,sorry about that but I just wanna finish this chapter and rush a bit. Sorry for tat but thanks for reading and I see ya all later. Out.**


	8. Chaos!

**Hey guys and we back at GTA: Outbreak!I honestly almost run on idea to continue because the story will be short then but I'm planning at least 20 chapter or just 15 at minimum. Anyway!Let get going to the story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Chaos!**

 **Fourth Day of the Apocalypse...Day**

Even after getting the professor,Michael's group is not doing great. Their supplies is slowly decreasing and the ingredients for the antidote is really hard to find. They are force into finding new supplies and ingredients while getting some attack from other survivors fighting for supplies

"Go over there Frank,make sure do it like an Assassin. We don't want unwanted attention"Michael said. Currently,a box of supplies just drop from the air possibly from the goverment. Some survivors has claimed it but the trio group said the otherwise

"Steady Frank,you snipe some motherfuckers before so you could do it again"Franklin sniped one of them and Michael kill another one,Trevor come with the truck and hit some of them sending them to fly.

"Have a nice landing!"Trevor kill the last two of them and the trio load the supplies to Trevor's truck. They quickly return to the Mansion

"That was easy"Trevor said

"We're not done yet. The zombies may see us so keep your eye open"Michael said. Michael suddenly receive a phonecall from Lester,he quickly plug the internet boosters and answer it

"How it going?"Lester asked

"Pretty good,we returning now to the house"Michael replied

"You better home fast,Johnny found something. See you later"Lester hung up

"It seem Johnny found something"Michael informed

* * *

 **Lamar...**

The abandoned motel has become their base,their supplies is going low too as some survivors is fighting for the supplies

"Damn!Zombies on eleven O'clock!"Zion said

"We don't have watch here but it 10 AM Z"Lamar said

"I mean the direction you fool"Zion said pointing at the zombies. They were getting some supplies and is now returning to the base until the zombie got them

"Just keep shooting and return to the motel!Norton is waiting us"Zion said

"You son of a bitches!"Lamar shoot all of them and follow Zion back to the Motel

"Great ya return"Norton said

"Figure something now?"Zion asked

"Well,not much for now. We try to look for some survivors base"Norton said

"They are a base?"Lamar asked

"Yes,not so far from here I guess. We move in the afternoon and arrive at the evening,I don't wanna encounter those things in the night"Norton said

"Well,better pack up then"Zion said

 **Back at the city...**

"So doc,how the cure?"Franklin asked entering the lab

"It almost complete,Lester here just help me completing this fast"The Professor said. Suddenly,the power cut off

"What the hell?"Lester said

"Black out,I better open the back-up generator"Franklin said going out the lab to Michael who is in the house

"M,the power cut off"Franklin said

"Of course I know,I'll go set up that generator. Trevor!Get your ass here and help me!"Michael said

"Okay Mikey!"Trevor said

"So Franklin,I heard that Johnny is looking for you"Michael said

"Where is he?"Franklin asked

"At the pool,I'll go set up the generator. See ya"Michael proceed to go to the generator while Franklin goes to the pool and find Johnny relaxing

"In such situation you could still relax your ass off"Franklin said

"I just thinking about something"Johnny said

"Why you want to talk to me?"

"About the think I show you after you arrived here"

 ** _Flashback_**

 _"Well there you guys are,look at what I found with these spy copters"Johnny said_

 _"Where the fuck you found a Spy Copter?"Franklin asked_

 _"It must be from Jim_ _my's old toy. So,what did you found?"Michael asked_

 _"I put a camera at it and try flying it around the city and look at this footage I recorded"Johnny said opening the footage with Lester's laptop. The footage show aerial view of the Galileo Observatory with military vehicles around it making it a survivor base_

 _"A survivor base?"Franklin said_

 _"Yes and it seem they are some people there too meaning the military is protecting the survivors"Johnny said_

 _"So,what we gonna do?"Lester asked_

 _"Our supplies are running low so I guess they could lend us some"Johnny explained_

 _"So we're gonna communicate with them?"Trevor asked_

 _"Obviously Trev"Michael said_

 _"Yeah,but also gonna tell them we are developing the cure"Johnny said_

 _"I gonna think more about it but for now,go back to duty I guess"Johnny said and everyone got back to their own work_

 ** _Flashback ended_**

"So,you really wanna go there?"Franklin asked

"Yes,only the two of us. We can't attract zombies so we need to go on walk so just the two of us is enough"Johnny explained

"That gonna be dangerous"Franklin said

"Of course,so ready your gun with a silencer. We'll be leaving soon"Johnny get up and goes into the house

"Better get ready"Franklin head to his room and start to get ready

 **After a few minutes...**

"Okay everyone!Wish us a good luck"Johnny said taking a backpack along,Franklin do the same

"Watch your ass out there boy"Michael said

"And don't fucking die"Trevor added. Franklin see Joseph is trouble

"What wrong Jose?"Franklin asked

"Nothing,it just about Soph. Don't need to worry,good luck out there"Joseph said. Franklin and Johnny goes outside and head to the Observatory the only thing they know,it gonna be one hell of a walk.

 **Lamar's group...**

The trio start heading to a Survivor base on the north. Zion is driving with Norton on the front while Lamar is on the lookout

"So Norton,are you sure there is a survivor base here?"Zion asked

"Well,we just gotta wait and see"Norton said

"I need some more times,if they know what the experiment actually do...it gonna be hard to explain"Norton though

"Norton,what is that subtance that used in the experiment actually?"Zion asked when Lamar is not hearing and the question surprised Norton

"Uhhh...it just a chemical material,honestly they don't talk much about it"Norton said

"Lamar!Anything so far?"Norton quickly asked changing the topic

"Just some zombies,they seem pretty attracted to noise"Lamar said

"Let stop anywhere for a while,we don't wanna anymore attention"Norton said

 **Franklin and Johnny...**

"*Heavy breathing* How long it is?"Franklin asked

"A bit more further"Johnny said. They both had walk a few minutes but it feel like an hour,they both see the Observatory from a far. They approach the entrance and see some soldier

"Who're you guys?Give names"The soldier point the gun at them

"Relax,relax. I'm one of the soldiers from the base,Johnny Stade this is one of my friend,Franklin Clinton. We want to meet who in charge here"Johnny explained

"Johnny Stade?You may pass,Commander Terry is in the observatory"One of the soldiers said and they both pass. They see some other survivors and plenty of supplies,it seem they well prepared

"So,who Commander Terry?Do you know him?"Franklin asked

"Yeah,she really not to mess with"Johnny said

"Wait 'she'?"Franklin asked

"You know it later. They said she is in the Observatory"They both head into the Observatory,they are more supplies in here with place to sleep. Johnny see Commander Terry from afar

"Oh,what a surprise Johnny. I though you dead"Terry said. She is wearing a soldier theme clothing. She has crimson hair tied into a ponytail

"Need better than a few zombies to take me down"Johnny said

"I see you brought a friend"Commander Terry said

"Oh yes,Frank this Leena Terry. One of the commander at the base while Leena,this is Franklin Clinton one of the survivors I met"Johnny introduced

"One of?"Terry asked

"We a group of survivors. Recently,we just found professor Hudson and is developing a cure but it seem impossible to make it in this situation"Johnny said

"Well,well. It seem you got ahead of us,we just set a camp here and take in other survivors to protect them but with you on our side,we could end this apocalypse"Terry said

"And the zombies that so far kill will become alive right?"Franklin asked out of the blue

"We don't know actually,the antidote need to be really strong to do that"Terry said and Franklin seem down

"Anyway,we just wanna a bit of supplies and some negotiation"Johnny said

"Negotiation?For what?"Terry asked

"If we're gonna make an antidote we need a real lab so we gotta go to the original site of the experiments"Johnny said

"The Humane Lab"Terry guessed

"Yes,that where the chemical material that used in the experiments come from. We need to break into the place and search more about this virus"Johnny explain

"But it outrun by zombies now,you don't know what you'll find in there"Terry said

"Better than nothing"Johnny replied

"I may think-"A soldier suddenly come in

"Ma'am!We seen some Hydra in the sky!"The soldier said

"What!?"Terry said

"You better see this ma'am"The soldiers said. Terry follow the soldier while the other follow including Franklin and Johnny

"Here"A soldier hand her a binocalur

"You right...wait,they holding some...Everyone into a building now!"Terry said and everyone hurry into a building

"What are they holding Terry!?"Johnny asked as they enter the observatory

"Bombs"Terry said which make the other two worried

 **The Mansion...**

Wile at the mention,everybody quickly see the Hydra and take what important into the underground lab. Everybody is really scared

"The Government now is destroying the city now!Those assholes"Trevor said

"Everybody here!?"Michael asked

"Yes,everybody here"Amanda said after checking everyone

"How about Franklin and Johnny?"Joseph asked

"We just hope they alive"Michael said

 **Lamar's group...**

They manage to found a safe place that may hold the explosion,Norton expressed the rash decisions of the government

Meanwhile on the sky,the Hydra release the bomb on the whole San Andreas,even though they only a little bomb release it impact destroy some buildings and killed many zombies and potentionaly some survivors who is unaware of the planes.

 **Back at The Galileo Observatory...**

The impact make an earthquake but only for a little amount of time

"Everybody alright!?"Terry asked

"Yes!"Everybody answered

"Go check the other survivors,they may be injured"Terry said

"You both okay"Terry said helping them get up

"Yeah,pretty much"Franklin said

"I can't believe they released some bombs,maybe they more come soon so we really need to complete this antidote"Terry said

"Ah,damn!Just look at the city"Franklin said as they get outside

The city is ruined and some place are on fire,big building like the Maze Bank Towers almost collapsed but still standing

This is the start of the real survival,they know they must complete the antidote faster but could they do it?The story continue on the next chapter!Keep reading.

* * *

 **Phew!That one long chapter,hope you guy enjoy reading. The city is fucked up for sure and supplies are decreasing,the story is progressing!Thanks for reading and I see ya all next chapter. Seek out.**


	9. Shocking Discovery

**Hey guys!I'm back with another chapter. Hope you all enjoying this and please review if you love it and wanna more!Anyway,here we go into the story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Shocking Discovery**

Lamar's group could not been better,there supplies are decreasing and the bomb that dropped destroy almost everything. Lamar and Zion found a shack near Sandy Shores which contain a diary and they read it without Norton

"Just a arrived back from the base,this substances is really dangerous. We are moving the substances to the lorry now from the boat now,can't believe they find this in the middle of sea"The diary is presume to be one of the workers who may forget to take it

"Boats?But I heard they created it not found the substances. Also,middle of sea?"Zion is really confused reading the diary

"Hey you both!Let start searching for some supplies while the zombies are inactive"Norton said

"Din't the bomb already destroyed them?"Lamar said

"There may be who survived,just watch out"Norton said

"We wanna asked Norton about this?"Lamar whispered

"Later,when I confirmed it"Zion said

* * *

 **Franklin's group...**

Franklin and Johnny are helping the camp refugees. The bomb only drop on some portion of the city but mostly is caught on fire or has been destroy. Luckily,it is raining now.

"Now what?The bomb almost destroy the whole city,they may bomb the lab too. Even the supplies are decreasing"Franklin said

"Relax dude!It not the whole city just a little portion of it,goddamn. What make you so worried?"Johnny asked

"Because we don't know if the cure are gonna work"Franklin replied

"Hey you both,come here!"Commander Terry called them

"What you want Commander?"Johnny asked

"Move your lab here and also your group. We gonna complete the cure"Terry said

"Okay but we only gonna move our lab here but the group stay"Franklin said

"Why?It more safer here"Terry asked

"We just gonna stick with the mansion,we don't wanna burden your here. Just some of us will move here with the professor while the other stay at the mansion"Johnny explained

"I understand. Go talk to one of the soldiers guarding the vehicle,he'll let you use one of our vehicle to travel back to your house. Here a wakie-talkie so we can communicate"Terry said handing a wakie-talkie to Johnny

"See you all later"Terry said

They both go to the soldier who guard the vehicle. He said okay as they got premission from the commander,they go back to the mansion and hoping the other safe

"Could you call the mansion?"Johnny asked

"No,out of range. Damn"Franklin replied

 **Lamar's group...**

As the group roam around Sandy Shores,Zion found a boat. He suddenly think about the diary

"Maybe I should ask him now"Zion though

"Hey you two!Get over here!"Zion said with a rough voice,he coughed up a bit

"What it is?"Norton asked

"Norton,the substances they use in the experiment...are they really a chemical substances that FIB made?"Zion asked

"Why you asking this?I answered it already right?"Norton reply

"This diary,we found it in one of a shack. It seem they said the substances where found at the middle of the sea"Zion said tossing the diary to Norton

"It doesn't prove anything dude. They just said they transferred a substances man,read it next time"Norton said tossing the diary to the ground

"It date show four days ago,and the shipment is said to be shipped from the County. How about you tell us the truth here and right now,what the fuck is that substances!?"Zion is starting to lose patient but Lamar calm him down before he punch Norton

"Okay,okay,okay!Calm the fuck down. *Sigh*You found a boat right?"Norton asked and he nodded back in reply

"Come on follow me,it easier to show than telling you"Norton said heading for the boat followed by the two of them

 **Back to The Mansion...**

As Franklin and Johnny approach they see Michael on top of the roof with his sniper rifle. He wave at them and Franklin wave back,Trevor open the gate for them as Franklin park the Mesa and get out.

"Glad you still alive"Trevor asked

"Any bomb hit here?"Franklin asked

"No,just some flame that need to be taken out. The house is all fine and the generator is working but god only know how long that thing we'll be running"Trevor said

"The others?Everybody okay?"Johnny asked

"Everyone fine,go in. Everybody waiting for you"Trevor said as they both enter the mansion. Everybody greet them happily

"Great to see your alive"Joseph said

"Yeah,great the house is not fucked up or anything"Franklin said sitting on the couch

"So?How did it goes?"Lester asked

"Gotta some supplies in the Mesa,the commander there wanna us to move the lab there and move Professor Hudson there,we need to finish this cure now or who know what will happen to us"Johnny explained

"Also,they need some more people there to help the camp. Me and Frank is in,anybody else?"Johnny asked

"I'm going"Trevor said

"Me too"Michael said

"So,the old trio is back?"Franklin asked

"Of course boy"Michael said

"Sweet,dawg"Franklin said

"Well,hope you all could hold up here"Johnny said

"Don't worry,we'll be"Joseph said

"Be careful out there pops,don't wanna you turn into a zombie and eat us"Jimmy joked

"Don't worry Trevor,we'll make sure everything fine"Ron said

"Better get pack up!We'll moving in a few minutes"Johnny said dismissing everybody

"Hope you okay without me"Michael asked his wife

"Don't worry,just don't die out there. Love you"Amanda said giving a kiss to his chick and leaving their room

"Who know she could still be sweet like that"Michael said packing his things up

Meanwhile at the living room,

"Well Frank,hope prof good with you"Lester said

"Haha,yeah"Franklin get up to pack his things,he start to think about his friend,Lamar and Tanisha. His aunt,even though she a bitch she take care of him at least rather than a father who run god only know where.

"I just hope Lamar okay,Tanisha too"Franklin said

 **Meanwhile,north of Sandy Shores...**

The boat has enough fuel to go to the location that Norton mentioned. They just keep on driving for damn hour

"It been an hour,are you really showing us this thing Norton?"Zion asked

"Yes,don't worry okay. We'll almost there,in fact you could see it right over there there"Norton said pointing at a...Military Base?It is based on the sea,it has two watchtower and some buildings. It seem to be abandoned

"A military base,in the middle of the sea?"Zion was shocked to see it

"It build after we found the...just wait and see"Zion stop the boat and tie it with rope he found in the boat

"Woah,this place huge"Lamar said

"Now I finally know what the hell is happening"Lamar said

"Let go in,the entrance should be over there"Norton said

They head to the entrance and enter inside. They feel like something is wrong with place

"Here,wear it. The radioactive may affect us"Norton said

"Radioactive?What the fuck you found down here?"They all wear the suits and enter what it seem to be a laboratary

"What the hell they searching here?"Lamar asked

"The thing we found,it appear the substances may have some unique properties that may make the dead...not dead but instead we got them still 'dead' and become violent and start infecting all the people.."Norton explained which shocked both of them

"So you saying that the experiment is to confirm the substances actual purpose?"Zion asked

"Yes and it appear the purpose is it a virus"Norton said. As the trio arrive at the deepest part of the laboratory,they see a submarine

"A Kraken?We're going underwater?"Zion asked

"Yes...this should fit us all in"Norton said and they enter the submarine and start diving in

"It still working huh"Lamar said

"Now you two,this is the most top secret FIB secret of all time. You swear don't tell anybody about this or else you may be hunted by them"Norton explained

"We absolutely not gonna tell anybody. We don't wanna bounty up our head"Lamar said

"Good,now get ready to see this because it might shock you a little bit"Norton warned. As the descend to the water they see the thing...

"A..."

"Damn..."

"UFO!?"They both said. It a broken UFO,the radioactive seem to be coming from this

"We're going inside that?"Zion asked

"No,this the far I could show you. Let go back up and get the hell outta here,we don't wanna any trouble here"They ascend to the surface and get out the submarine but Zion stop them for going up

"What's wrong?"Lamar asked

"You hear that?"Zion asked. As they climb they heard some footstep,as they reach the laboratory. They hide behind crates

"You got everything planted?"A man asked,he is not infected and he is a Merryweather Mercenaries

"What Merryweather Mercs doing here?"Zion whispered

"I don't know"Norton replied and see some C4 planted

"They blowing this place up!Crap!We better get outta here fast"Norton said. They start get pass the mercenaries but one person must ruin it...Lamar his something and make some noise

"What is that?"One of the mercenaries asked

"Dunno,let check it"They start going closer,closer and closer. As they near enough,Zion do a stealth attack and knock them both out

"Better take this gun"Zion said as they open their suits

"It seem the radiation gone down"Norton said

"Let get the hell out here fast!"Lamar said. The trio see more mercenaries and is force to fight them. They make sure their face is hidden

"Damn!This guys ain't play around!"Lamar said

"Just keep moving,we need to escape!"The trio make their way through the entrance and run from some mercenaries

"Get them!"The mercenaries shoot them but they luckily hide behind one of the crates

"Their shooting is like a stormtrooper!"Lamar said

"What?"Zion asked

"Never mind,let go!"The trio got back to their boats and finish some more mercenaries. They quickly escape the military base

"Phew!That was close"Lamar said

"So,the substances is originated from that UFO?"Zion asked

"Yes,those guys must been paid to destroy the place. It seem Lane isn't playing around"Norton said

"Lane?"Zion asked

"He is the head and also the one who started the experiment. Lane Beckford"Norton explained

"How did I get mess up in this shit?"Lamar asked

"Well,that FIB for you"Norton said as they see the mainland in the view. It almost dark so they return to Sandy Shores

 **Back with Franklin...**

The trio,professor and Johnny leave the mansion and head to back to Observatory. It almost dark so they want to arrive there before the night.

"So guys,let do our best"Johnny said

* * *

 **Well,that a long chapter. I hope I could do it longer but that all I have,hope you guys enjoying to read this!Thanks to all people who have time to read this especially to RedRose85,thanks for keep reading and keep reviewing. Thanks for the support and I see ya all next chapter. Seek out.**


	10. Tenth

**Hey whatsup guys and here it is,the tenth chapter of GTA: The Outbreak!Hope you readers are enjoying this story. With the last chapter: We're gonna have some sci-fi shit with us so hope you guys okay with that,if not,than don't read it!**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Raiding the Lab. Sixth Day of the Apocalypse**

"Why we're going to the mountain again?"Lamar asked as they drive to Mount Chilliad,the Mesa is gonna run out of oil soon so they must find a shelter fast

"We're need a shelter so maybe Mount Chilliad is the best place to be,let just check it out first"Norton replied

* * *

 **Meanwhile...**

At the Observatory,they are making a plan to raid the Humane Lab to know what is actually the virus is

"The professor seem to know what the virus are but we're going to raid the Humane Lab to know what the hell exactly are thing virus"Commander Terry explained

"Everyone get ready!We leaving in a few minutes"Everyone dismissed and get ready to go to the Humane Lab.

 **A few minutes later...**

Everyone is wearing a gear. Commander Terry are giving brief

"Okay,here the plan. We split into two teams,one go underwater while the other one go into the front door"Terry explained

"Our team going underwater"Michael said

"Are your sure?"

"We kinda familiar with the place,don't ask why"

"Me and Johnny going to the front"Franklin said

"Well,you lead the way Michael. Get ready with the suits,we'll be there in any seconds"Michael,Trevor and two more soldiers dive into the water and the other continue their way to the Humane Lab

"I really need to retire after this..."The team then find the way in and enter The Humane Lab

Meanwhile,the other see a few zombies but manage to drive them off. They arrive at the front

"Goddamn its locked"Franklin said

"Of course it is lock. Hope these won't attract too much"Terry take out a C4 and plant it on the doors

"Fire in the hole!"The doors manage to open. Once they inside,Terry quickly try to communicate with the other team

"We're in. You?"

"We're here. Wow,look at all this crazy shits"Michael said through the ear phone

"Secure the area and watch out,don't know what in here"

"Got it"

"Everybody keep moving"They walk along corridors and found dead bodies probably the scienctist and the guards. Bloods all over the place,some zombies bodies but they not moving

"This place is fucked up for sure"Franklin said

"The virus lab,which way it is?"As Terry is wandering an explosion startled the group

"Oh shit!What the hell?!"A few mercenaries then come through the doors and start shooting

"Everybody take covers!"Everybody take cover and take on the mercenaries

"Is that the Merryweather people?Wht the fuck they doing here!?"Franklin said while manage to shot some of them

"I don't know about that but isn;t this guy shut down there business?"Johnny asked

"Shoot first,think later!Come on!"Terry said. She finish them off and check off the place,no one left

"Hope the other okay,I can't contact them for a reason"Terry said

"That a problem to think later,let keep moving and meet back with them"Johnny said

Meanwhile,Michael's group gotta ambush and the two soldiers is killed leaving Michael and Trevor

"Ah fuck!There too much to handle!"Michael said

"Stop complaining and fucking help me HERE!"Trevor goes to his 'rage' mode and start brutal kill everyone

"Take this too assholes!"Trevor then throw a molotov cocktail to them causing them to be burn alive

"Mmm...Toasty"Trevor joked

"For fuck sake,you better don't do that again will ya?We don't wanna burn this place"Michael said

"Whatever Mikey,come on"Michael and Trevor keep moving and found an elevator

"Still working?"Trevor whispered as he try to open it

"I'm rather stick with the stairs"Michael said

"Come on Mike,no time to lose weight"

"That not wh-"

"Shut up!I'm concentrating"Then the power goes off

"Concentrating on what bitch?The power goes out,it dark as fuck. Great job"

"Not my fault,great I bought this"Trevor take a flashlight and on it

"This could do. The virus lab must be on the underground. Follow me"Trevor said leading the way

"You better don't get us lost"

"When is the time I fail you?"

"Most of the time"Michael replied

 **Back to Lamar...**

The Messa run out of oil eventually and the group then scavenge for anything they could find on the mountain

"I see some camps down there"Lamar said

"Camps,you don't mean..."Norton hesitated

"Lets just check it. We may find something"They both go down the hill and arrive what it look like to be a village

"This place is creeping the shit out me,let just go and raid someone camping site"Lamar said

"I can't say better"Norton continued

"Why you guys so scare to be here?"Zion asked looking around

"You don't know?I heard they is some crazy cult around this mountain. I also heard they are cannibals,I don't wanna get involve in this shit"Lamar replied

"Where you hear that from?"Norton asked

"T"Lamar replied shortly and Norton sigh

"Lets just grab a few supplies and keep moving"Zion said

 **Back to the other group...**

Franklin's team arrive first at the lab,its pitch dark and the flashlight they bough is the only light source

"Michael,where are you?"Terry said through the ear phones

"Here and ready"Michael appear from behind and spook everybody

"Don't ever do that again bro,no shit"Franklin said

"Alright,everybody here. Let enter the lab"Terry said

As everyone step into the lab,they see some dead sciencetist body lying around,zombies and guards too.

"Woah,this place is fucked up"Trevor said inspecting the body

"Franklin and Trevor,go guard outside. We don't know if this "Merryweather" Mercs is gone. Johnny,Michael and the rest stay with me to search this place"Terry ordered. Franklin and Trevor wait outside

"This shit is crazy,I just hope we could just get out of here"Franklin said

"We can't just leave,they lock down San Andreas so the virus won't spread. If we go,Los Santos will be destroy,I don't wanna my favourite place for business destroy!Get you ass up in the game Frank!"Trevor said

"When could you be a motivational talker?"

"Why?I can't?Because I'm a crazy guy who get betrayed by his own friend,a dangerous psycopath and a cross dresser?"

"Wait,what the last one?"

"Nothing!Shut the fuck up!"

"Sheesh,no need to get mad dawg"Franklin said

 **Lamar...5PM**

They arrived in front of what could call a vilage. They split up and search for any supplies. Lamar is searching in one of the cabin

"Ugh,I bet they keep human meats in here"Lamar search around and found a lot of meat and body parts

"Yup,I'm correct. Wait..."Lamar inspect the body part closer

"This isn't a human body parts. Its rotting,don't tell me they eat this and become..-"Lamar is attack from behind. Lamar try to grab the thing of his back and manage to smash it against the wall

"Ugh!*Groan*...Cannibal zombies!"Lamar shout as the zombie stand and grunt

"You better stay down dude,ain't no one messing with Lamar"Lamar shoot right into the zombie head but it seem it still moving

"*Grunt*"The zombie try to stand up

"What the fuck?They cannot be kill"

"Lamar!"He heard Zion's voice and rush outside leaving the zombie. He see the place is crowded by cannibal zombies

"Oh shit!"Lamar said

"Come on,we gotta get out here!"Norton said

"Not yet!We need to kill things!"Zion said

"But they cannot be killed,even by headshots. You even try it by yourself"

"But if they got out then it will be a problem"Zion said holding the zombie off. Lamar manage sneak by and enter the cabin they in

"There you are,I though you get eaten already"Zion said

"Can't we do nothing?"Lamar asked

"Uhh...I know!"Norton said

"What?"Zion asked as he hold off more zombies

"Burn them,if they cannot be killed they we just burn them to ashes"Norton suggested

"That actually might work,but we don't have anything that could make flame"Zion said

"Anyway,we gotta hide in here for a while. The attack stop but they might try to break in,try searching for something flammable"Zion ordered

"I just found some matches on the way here"Lamar said

"That a great start"Than they hear the zombies are breaking through

"Let go to the upstair!fast!"The trio than go up stair and find five Jerry Cans

"How lucky can we be?"Lamar asked

"I have only a few bullets left in these shotgun,you see the window?We gonna rush out and I shall distract them while you set up to burn this village down"Zion said

"You sure you okay alone?"Lamar asked

Yeah,I'm sure. Now get ready!"Zion count with his hand from 3,2,1...

"Go,go,go!"They all jump through the window/ Zion then distract the zombies to follow him while the other two is soaking the village with oil

"Every liquid counts Lamar"Norton said

"I know,I know!"Lamar said

Meanwhile,Zion is holding out against the cannibal zombies. Shooting them but all is futile against the zombies,he is out of bullet. He climb up on the roof

"Lamar!Norton!Burn it now!"Lamar and Norton light it up with the matches and burn down the village with the zombies also get burn. The trio quickly escape the village and manage to arrive at a camping site far from the village. The village burn down together with the cannibal zombies

"*Heavy breathing*It seem we don't have to worried about the cult anymore"Lamar said

"And we arrived at a camping site with a car. It also still working and have oil"Norton said inspecting the car

"We camping boys!"Zion said pointing at the supply

"Still edible?"Lamar asked

"Yeah,still edible"Zion said. At least they survived and found some supplies but they are losing ammo and judging from the bomb,they is more coming and the city is in shambles. No supply drop is coming too. The apocalypse is getting worst,can they make it through?Stay tune!(Read) for next chapter!

* * *

 **Sorry for the hiatus guys!Hope you readers love this chapter,I'm just having fun times during my holiday(Its Hari Raya for us Muslims). Anyway,thanks for ready and I see ya all later. Seek Out.**


End file.
